Club de Música
by Camy MASTER
Summary: "La música une almas", al igual que este club nos unió a nosotros. Todo comenzó con un club aburrido y vacío, hasta que las almas destinadas a brillar llegaron poco a poco. Nuestro esfuerzo y pasión pudo contra los problemas que tuvimos que afrontar y llegamos a cumplir nuestro más grande sueño. MikuoxMiku (Twincest)
1. Prólogo

_Nuevo fanfic de Vocaloid!_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Todas las facetas de la música son perfectas. Tienen sus defectos, pero en sí son perfectas. Los bellos acordes de la guitarra, los profundos sonidos de el piano, la potencia de la batería, el bello estruendo de la trompeta, el sonido agudo de la flauta, el balance que aportan los coros, los estupendos gritos de los fans pidiendo más y principalmente, la voz aclamada. La voz es el instrumento más grande que una persona pudiera poseer. Todos desean cantar bien y ser famoso, pero no todos lo logran. Muchos anhelan eso, pero no es lo verdaderamente importante. En realidad, cantar para uno mismo es lindo y bello, pero cantar para que los demás lo disfruten, sentir sus aplausos y gritos aclamando más y más, la sensación de cantar sobre un escenario para que ellos te escuchen y saber que los haces aunque sea un poquito más felices, es la mejor sensación que se puede sentir al cantar. Tampoco es bueno cantar para los demás. Alguien que lleva la música entiende que lo que más importa es conectarse con ella y encontrar tu ritmo interior, lo demás depende de la práctica y tu talento. Pero mientras tengas confianza en ti mismo y en la música, esta te guiara.

Hagas lo que hagas, siempre recuerda: **La música vive en ti.**

— Vamos Onii-chan — llamó una niña pequeña de seis años a su hermano gemelo mayor, mientras sonreía con entusiasmo. El niño a su lado la miro sin expresión alguna, pero sonrió.

— Miku, te dije que no corrieras — le regañó dulcemente su hermano. La niña asintió ligeramente y se aferró al brazo del niño.

— Onii-chan, quiero mostrarte algo — confesó sonriente. Él asintió y fue arrastrado por su hermana hacia el patio de la casa, en donde se encontraron una enorme pizarra con notas musicales y rayones infantiles. —. Mira, mira — dijo desbordando alegría, mientras señalaba la enorme pizarra. Mikuo la miro confundido, no sabía exactamente qué buscaba su hermana haciendo tales anotaciones y garabatos, además de perder el tiempo. —. Onii-chan ya sé que quiero ser cuando sea grande — anunció con entusiasmo, viendo como su hermano empezaba a comprender las inocentes insinuaciones de Miku.

— ¿Quieres dedicarte a esto? — preguntó con hastió, acercándose a un folleto con clases de canto. Su hermanita asintió con felicidad, mientras Mikuo observaba más de cerca aquel folleto. Todo iba bien hasta que el precio lo mato... — M-Miku, esto es demasiado... demasiado caro — susurró con la voz arrastrada, temiendo tener que destruir el sueño de su hermanita. Ella lo miró con confusión por lo que prosiguió. — Mamá no podrá pagar esto. Por lo tanto — Su hermana lo observó con temor, sabiendo en cierto modo que es lo que él diría. —, tendrás que olvidarte de las clases de canto — sentenció su hermano con la voz más firme que pudo haber adquirido en aquel delicado momento.

Miku agachó la mirada sin saber que responder. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero no podía permitirlo, eso sería actuar como una caprichosa que no entiende la situación de su familia. Su papá había fallecido días después del nacimiento de ambos por lo que no sabía mucho de él, y su madre había enfermado cuatro años después. Seamos honestos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que Mikuo se encargaba de casi todas las tareas de la casa, además de cuidar a su madre y su hermana. A veces la señora Hatsune salía a realizar trámites para conseguir dinero y poder aunque sea, mantener a la familia. Mikuo lo entendía, a pesar de tener sólo seis años, pero para su hermana gemela Miku, era más difícil aceptar la actual situación. Ella si bien no tenía un estado de salud tan grave como el de su madre, era frágil y por eso Mikuo se esforzaba al doble para cuidarlas a ambas.

Miku de verdad apreciaba el comportamiento de su hermano, en momentos de crisis él siempre ayudaba y tenía las mejores ideas para salir adelante. Él era su héroe.

— Entiendo Onii-chan — susurró la niña con pesar, tratando de sonar feliz delante de su hermano para no preocuparlo con sus idioteces. Pero como siempre era tan atento, notó la tristeza en la mirada de su hermana.

— No dejes que este pequeño problema arruine tu sueño. Si de verdad esto es lo que quieres hacer, entonces... yo te apoyaré. Así que si lo anhelas con tu corazón y te esfuerzas — dijo Mikuo apoyando su mano en el pecho de su hermana. —, verás como tu sueño se vuelve realidad — finalizó el gemelo mayor con ternura a la par que acarició el cabello de su pequeña hermana. Ella sonrió más tranquila y feliz gracias a las palabras de su hermano. Ambos se abrazaron y mantuvieron así unos pocos minutos, hasta que Miku cortó el abrazo.

— ¡Entonces cuando seamos grandes formemos una enorme banda! — gritó feliz la niña, dando vueltas alrededor de su hermano quien sonrió divertido del comportamiento de Miku. — Todos seremos amigos y nos haremos famosos. ¿Te parece una buena idea Onii-chan? — preguntó extremadamente contenta. Su hermano rió nervioso. No era su sueño estar en una banda, ni mucho menos hacerse famoso, pero al parecer sí el de su hermana.

— Eh... E-Esta bien. Lo haremos cuando seamos grandes — respondió Mikuo sonriendo amablemente ante la petición de Miku quien al escuchar esa afirmación se abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, soltando grititos de felicidad.

Los gemelos se abrazaron unos segundos más, antes de ir a merendar.

Ese día había comenzado su sueño... el sueño de ambos. Por el que lucharían, se harían más fuertes y quién sabe, conseguirían enamorarse no sólo de la música.

* * *

**Capítulo Actualizado el 24/10/13. **

Holis! He aquí otro fanfic de Vocaloid que tenía pensado subir cuando terminara las otras dos (una de Vocaloid y otra de un anime) que tengo, pero bueh puedo con tres historias a la vez (? Tal vez... xD Lo intentaré *v*

Este fic está inspirado en una imagen que encontré vagueando por internet, pero no se dé quien es así que no puedo dar derechos de autor (? Como sea, la foto no me pertenece, pero la historia si (? xD

Solo para que se queden tranquilos, este solo es el prologo, por lo general los cap's son más largos (muchísimos mas largos ^^ que mal pensable).

Y eso es todo, acuérdense de dejar review y poner la historia en Favoritos y Follows (si, ambos xD), ya que **Reviews = Nuevo Cap! - Favs = Nuevo Cap! **Solo a veces, algunas me retraso, perdón TvT

Espero que les haya gustado y hasta el prox cap!

PD: Siempre hago las notas de autor largas, no sé por qué ;A; Me gusta escribir de mi misma (? Ok no. -3-


	2. El comienzo de nuestro sueño

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**(POV'S Miku)**

El sol golpeaba en mis parpados, momentáneamente cerrados, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de alguien acercándose a mi habitación. Era obvio de quien se trataba, no era muy difícil de adivinar.

Mikuo Hatsune, mi hermano gemelo mayor y la persona que más admiro en todo el mundo. Supe que venía a despertarme para irnos a la preparatoria, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el momento de levantarme no llegara. Sí, soy demasiado vaga a la hora de despertarme, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. El sueño me consume. Un mundo donde papá vive, mamá está sana y cumplía mi más grande sueño, junto a mi querido hermano.

A pesar de tanto rezar porque no llegara, llego. Pero como todas las mañanas lo hizo de una manera extremadamente dulce, o algo así.

— Miku, ya casi es hora de irnos — me susurró con un tono tranquilo. Siempre me pregunté por qué su voz sonaba así, pero nunca obtuve respuesta. O tal vez sí, pero en ese momento no era capaz de aceptarla. Igual era tierno ver como él me miraba con dulzura y recordar como cuando éramos niños él solía sonrojarse por cada pequeño gesto de amor que yo le diera. Lástima que eso había cambiado con el paso de los años. —. Vamos, tienes que levantarte — dijo en un tono más alto para que lograra escucharlo, aunque él sabía que sólo lo ignoraba. Con un poco de molestia tiró de mis sabanas, haciendo que casi cayera de la cama, sino fuera por dos brazos que me atraparon. —. No seas tonta, podrías haberte lastimado — comentó con un toque de dulzura.

— Pero fue tu culpa... — susurré con un puchero que hizo que mi hermano soltara una risita. Me solté de sus cálidos brazos, aunque hubiera deseado quedarme un poco más en esa posición, y me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha, ponerme el uniforme y bajar a desayunar.

Oh, casi lo olvido. Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, tengo dieciséis años. Mi cabello es largo hasta las rodillas de color aguamarina, por eso siempre lo peino en dos largas y altas coletas, y mis ojos son de igual color, que es mi color preferido. Mi más gran sueño era poder cantar sobre un escenario junto con mi hermano y poder crear aquella banda con la que fantaseaba de niña. No tenía muchos amigos, sólo Meiko-nee que ha sido como una hermana mayor para mí y mi hermano.

Mi hermano gemelo es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, mi ídolo. Su cabello es de igual color al mío, excepto que el suyo es corto y un tanto alborotado, y sus preciosos ojos son también iguales a los míos, solo que más profundos y misteriosos. Por fuera parece que verlo a él es como verme en un espejo, pero yo lo veo diferente. Él es diferente, muy diferente a mí. Y eso me gusta mucho.

Mikuo tocó la puerta con fuerza, gritando que saliera para que pudiéramos marcharnos de una vez. Yo me apresuré en salir y sonreí, mi hermano tenía una mueca de molestia. Él era verdaderamente impaciente.

* * *

Fuimos de prisa hacia la preparatoria, ya que íbamos un poco tarde. Y Mikuo no me habló en todo el camino, de seguro estaba fastidiado, pero eso solo me daba más ternura. Era divertido verlo enojado.

Entramos a empujones adentro de la institución y finalmente habíamos llegado a nuestro destino: Clase 2ºA. Era comienzo de año, nuestro primer día de clases, y justo habíamos sido los últimos en llegar. De verdad era un verdadero desastre. Aunque todo había sido mi culpa por despertarme tarde, yo seguía culpando a la almohada por no querer dejarme ir, mientras mi hermano suspiraba con cansancio y se sentaba al fondo en un lugar bien apartado de los demás. Yo lo seguí con una sonrisa y me senté frente a él, ya que el asiento de al lado estaba ocupado. Allí se sentaba alguien que no conocía o simplemente no recordaba su nombre. Lo dejé pasar y me dispuse a escribir notas y acordes musicales en mi libreta, ignorando olímpicamente al profesor Kiyoteru-sensei que intentaba con paciencia aguantar que casi todos los alumnos lo ignoraran.

Y así transcurrió toda la hora, sin que me diera cuenta. De un momento a otro sentí a mi hermano sacudirme ligeramente el hombro para llamar mi atención. Dirigí mi vista hacia él y vi que fruncía el ceño notoriamente.

— El receso Miku... — susurró y yo me sorprendí. ¿De verdad había pasado toda una hora sumergida en mi música y no me había dado cuenta? Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis notas musicales como para prestar atención. Pobre Kiyoteru-sensei, lo ignoré toda una hora. Después sería buena una disculpa.

Mikuo suspiró y se llevó una mano a su cabello sacudiéndolo y luego cayendo sobre sus profundos ojos. No pude evitar pensar que se veía extrañamente lindo de esa manera y me sonrojé un poco. Él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, sin saber el por qué de mi reacción y yo solté una risita nerviosa.

— Vamos — le dije con tono divertido, mientras me aferraba de su brazo y sonreía. Él sólo asintió y sonrío levemente.

* * *

Mikuo y yo estábamos vagando por la preparatoria. Era el receso para almorzar, pero casualmente mi hermano no tenía hambre y yo me negué a comer si él no lo hacía. Estuvimos discutiendo un tiempo; él intentando convencerme de que comiera aunque sea un caramelo y yo negándome rotundamente si él no lo hacía. Hasta que mi hermano cedió y fuimos a la esquina cerca del instituto, donde vendían toda clase de comida. Mi hermano se compró un sándwich vegetariano y yo opté por un refresco y un sándwich de milanesa con papas fritas.

— Sabes, deberías comer más saludable — acotó mirando como yo comía con desespero, mientras que él ni había tocado su sándwich. Me sorprendí de eso, por lo general él comía bien y se mantenía saludable con sus cosas de 'No comas comida chatarra, arruina tu organismo', que siempre ignoraba. Pero esta vez de veras parecía no tener hambre, como esas veces en las que mamá comía y devolvía todo al segundo después de tragar.

Sin querer, pensé en lo peor y no pude evitar preocuparme de sobremanera. Siempre supe que yo tenía un problema de salud y era más débil que los demás, pero no podía compararse con la enfermedad de mi mamá. ¿Qué pasaría si mi Mikuo... si él...? ¿Acaso...?

— M-Mikuo... — llamé obteniendo su atención al instante. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunté con miedo. Sabía que mamá se iría en cualquier momento, pero Mikuo no.

Mikuo no podía irse, no podía dejarme. El sólo pensar en eso me aterraba y me entraban unas terribles ganas de llorar.

— Estoy como siempre. No tienes que preocuparte. — me respondió con una media sonrisa, a la par que acariciaba mi sedoso cabello. Yo le sonreí de manera infantil, pero con una extrema tranquilidad. Por un momento me atreví a pensar que me ocultaba algo y que se iría al igual que lo haría mamá, pero no era cierto. Él estaba bien, al menos en ese momento. Y eso me hacía estar tranquila y contenta, porque eso significaba que tendría a mi Mikuo por mucho tiempo a mi lado.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y nos fuimos de regreso a la preparatoria para el resto de nuestras clases, que eran sólo dos horas más.

Nuestro recorrido hasta el salón era tranquilo y silencioso. Yo iba comiendo un helado que mi hermano me había comprado antes de entrar. Siempre supe que le fascina consentirme, porque soy su hermanita y a mi honestamente, me encanta que lo haga. Me hace sentir especial, porque sé que no con todos es así. Mejor dicho, con nadie. Sólo conmigo y con mamá.

Sonreí por el hecho de tener tanta confianza con mi hermano, que cada año, mes, semana, día, hora, minuto y segundo se volvía más fuerte y solida. Él volteó a verme y rió un poco en voz baja. Me extrañó ese acto y lo miré con curiosidad.

— Tienes resto de helado aquí — me informó señalando la comisura izquierda de mis labios. Intenté limpiarla con mi pulgar, pero se ve que no logré lo que quería, ya que Mikuo había soltado otra risita divertida. —. Aquí — dijo, llevando un dedo hacía esa parte y acariciándola ligeramente, para luego llevárselo a la boca disgustando el sabor del helado de puerros. —. Mm... Rico... — susurró con una sonrisa divertida y un tanto pícara. Ante eso me sonrojé levemente y seguí caminando sin verlo a la cara.

— G-Gracias — susurré con inocencia, aunque no quería que fuera así. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y no sabía por qué. Mikuo me miró atentamente y sonrió con felicidad. Luego ambos seguimos nuestro camino hacia el salón en silencio. Un tierno y relajante silencio.

* * *

Al casi ser la hora de irnos, el sonido de la directora Sweet Ann hablando, nos interrumpió. A través de los parlantes repartidos por toda la institución, estaba llamando a todos los estudiantes al enorme patio abierto. De seguro quería informar algo. Eso hacía cada vez que necesitaba informarnos algo.

Mikuo y yo fuimos con mochila y todo hacia allí para escuchar lo que la directora tenía para decir. Era pesado tener que asistir cada vez que se le daba la gana, pero a la vez divertido, pues sus anuncios siempre eran entretenidos y conmemorativos. Tengo que admitir que estaba algo entusiasmada.

Al llegar todos, saludó amablemente y comenzó a hablar.

— Como ustedes ya saben, esta es la época del año en la que el alumnado puede comenzar de nuevo las actividades de sus respectivos clubes, también unirse si no tienen ninguno o aún mejor, este año podrán crear clubes nuevos. Sé que antes los alumnos no podían crearlos, pero quiero cambiar eso, dándoles la oportunidad a los que quieran. Eso es decisión de ustedes. La planilla de los clubes en actividad está en el pasillo principal, por si quieren unirse a alguno de ellos. Y si quieren armar algún club nuevo tendrán que pedir una planilla en la sala de profesores, rellenarla con todos los datos necesarios y esperar a que sea aceptaba por el Consejo Escolar. Eso es todo. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo ciclo escolar. Pueden retirarse — finalizó la directora con una amplia sonrisa y se retiró del lugar, al igual que muchos alumnos que ansiaban salir de allí, mientras susurraban cosas sobre unirse a clubes y empezar sus actividades.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese año podríamos formar clubes nosotros mismos? Esa... ¡Era la mejor noticia que podrían haberme dado en la vida! Estaba completamente agradecida con la directora, tenía ganas de correr y abrazar a la persona dueña de una mente tan genial como para ofrecer esa idea.

Y lo primero que cruzo mi mente fue...

— ¡Mikuo formemos un club! — grité con todas mis fuerzas y una sensación de felicidad irreemplazable. Al ver que mi comentario había llamado mucho la atención de los allí presentes, mi hermano me tapó la boca con su mano. Muchos reían y susurraban cosas que no logré comprender, pero no me importaba. Estaba completamente feliz.

— Shh, no grites Miku — me regañó en voz baja, aún con su mano sobre mis labios. Con delicadeza aparté la mano de Mikuo de mi boca y le sonreí, viendo su expresión tranquila.

— ¿Te parece buena idea? — pregunté con mi voz llena de emoción. Él sonrió de lado sin muchas ganas de responder y eso me desconcertó un poco. — ¿No..., te gusta la idea? — volví a preguntar con la voz más apagada. No podía evitarlo. La idea de pensar que cumpliría mi sueño lejos de mi hermano era... inexplicablemente horrible. Hacía que mi pecho doliera profundamente y es que no quería alejarme nunca de él.

Mikuo me miró con una leve, pero enternecedora sonrisa, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza y calidez.

— No digas eso, tonta — regañó en un susurro a medida que juntaba nuestros rostros, hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron suavemente. Me miró a los ojos unos segundos y agregó: —. Nada me gustaría más que estar junto a ti, mientras cumples tu sueño — susurró y finalmente me dio un tierno beso en la frente. En realidad no me gustó que dijera que era sólo mi sueño. Quería que fuera el sueño de ambos, pero no podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera, ya era suficiente con que estuviera a mi lado y estaba completamente agradecida por ello.

Solté una risita de felicidad y me abracé a mi Mikuo con fuerza. No podía pedir un mejor hermano. Era y es el mejor de todos.

— Gracias, Mikuo — le susurré antes de cortar el abrazo y empezar a dar saltitos de felicidad. —. ¡Vamos a cumplir nuestro sueño! ¡Este club será sólo el comienzo! ¡Seremos los mejores! ¿Ne, Mikuo? — aseguré, esperando la afirmación de parte de mi hermano, la cual no tardo en llegar.

Un simple asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para que le regalara la más grande y feliz sonrisa que pude ser capaz de esbozar en un momento tan feliz como ese.

_Ahora sólo tenemos que esforzarnos en crear el club._

_Tenemos que lograr nuestro sueño. ¿No es cierto, Mikuo?_

* * *

**Capítulo Actualizado el 24/10/13.**

He aquí tienen el primer cap *v* Lo que me encanta de este fanfic es que no me cuesta nada, NADA escribirlo y al contrario, ¡me encanta hacerlo!  
En fin, en el prox cap van a ir apareciendo 'Los integrantes del club', los cuales iré nombrando capitulo por capitulo *v*

Gracias a todos los que dejan review y también a los que sólo leen! *v*

**ErzaScarlet-Sama, **Que bueno que te guste la idea! Salio de una imagen xD

**NekoVampirezaChibiGirl, **OwO Mi fan Nro 1! Arigatou! Entonces te invito a leer mi nuevo Drabble, echale un vistazo si podes ;) ¡Amemos a Mikuo!

**Alice0623, **Amo el incesto xD Porque es un amor imposible *w* CofCofCofNo se cuando actualizare el otro CofCofCof, pero seguro que pronto *v*

**Nyo-Koroiku, **lo siento Nyo, pero Yuuma no aparecerá Here too. Pero si alguien que se que amas xD Hahaha no diré nada sobre la banda, es top secret -3-

Y eso, **Reviews = Nuevo Cap! Favs = Nuevo Cap!**

Los quiero mucho, mucho -3- ¡Hasta el prox cap!


	3. 1da Integrante: IA Aria

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**(POV'S Mikuo)**

Sentí que mi mente se puso en blanco cuando esa tarde de verano, la escuche gritar esa idiotez. ¿Un club? ¿Y encima de música? ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido? Pues al parecer para ella lo era todo y sabía que quería cumplir su sueño junto a mí. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero una imagen apreció en mi cabeza, como una punzada precisa a lo que pensaba decir.

Era ella cuando era apenas una inocente niña, con los ojos iluminados y la sonrisa mas resplandeciente que podría encontrarme en la vida. Estaba feliz, lo veía en sus ojos. Y en el momento en el que me pregunto si era buena idea, también lo estaba. Eso me hizo dudar gravemente de lo que planeaba articular y solo pude desviar la mirada.

Y todo se fue al carajo cuando vi sus ojos depresivos, tristes, decepcionados... decepcionados de mí. No podía soportar más ver su hermoso rostro así.

Además aunque quería hacerme el tonto, en realidad lo recordaba perfectamente. Hace diez años, una tarde completamente cualquiera, se lo había prometido. Le había hecho la promesa que me encadenaría a ella y su sueño por el resto de mis días, pero en ese momento no dude. Y ahora sería igual.

Delicadamente acaricié sus cabellos, revolviéndolos un poco y le sonreí de la forma más sincera que podía encontrar, mirando sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, ligeramente más brillosos y más bonitos que los míos. Me veía reflejado en su mirada, como si sus ojos pudieran clavarse en lo más profundo de mi ser y apreciaran con dulzura mi esencia. Por eso amo su mirada, sólo por esa simple razón.

Ya era demasiado tarde, hiciera lo que hiciera, solo lastimaría a mi hermana y eso era lo que menos quería. Así que me decidí mental y emocionalmente a seguir adelante con el sueño de Miku, tan lejos como pudiera.

Y ahí estaba esa misma noche, tratando de conciliar el sueño, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido en el día. Miku estaba tan entusiasmada con el club que me había obligado a quedarme despierto para rellenar la planilla de autorización. Pero de todos modos, no pudimos.

La planilla exigía los nombres de por lo menos, seis integrantes y contando a mi hermana éramos sólo dos. Nos faltaban cuatro personas que podían ser tanto de grado inferior, como de superior. Era un tanto difícil, ya que no había muchas personas interesadas en la música en esa preparatoria. Y no era de extrañarse.

¿A quién le gustaba la música? A Miku, pero siendo honesto me daba completamente igual.

Mi hermana siempre creyó que yo tengo una voz preciosa, aunque sólo una vez en mi vida canté para ella y nunca lo volvería a hacer. No es que odiara la música, en si no la odiaba. Es sólo que...

... _no me siento conectado a ella._

* * *

El día siguiente llego demasiado rápido. No había podido dormir demasiado bien, a causa de los pensamientos que tenía sobre ese maldito club. Muy bien, ya no podía hacer ni decir nada. Si Miku lograba encontrar a esos otros cuatro integrantes, sería el fin de mi libertad.

Suspiré, mientras caminaba junto a mi hermanita por los pasillos de la preparatoria. No estaba muy entusiasmado, para nada. Pero verla feliz era mi único objetivo.

Por fin habíamos llegado a clases, después de repartir unos cuarenta anuncios por toda la maldita escuela. No está de más de decir que varios los habían tirado al instante. Eso me enfadaba de sobremanera. Después de todo el esfuerzo que Miku y yo habíamos hecho para imprimir esos anuncios y repartirlos, ellos sólo los desechaban como si fueran basura. Como si el sueño de Miku fuera... basura. Estaba enojado, furioso, con todos los hijos de puta que habían decidido burlarse de nosotros. Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, y menos si no conocían el arte de la música.

¿Arte? Sí, arte. Un arte que no se compara con nada en este mundo. Un arte que sólo las criaturas más maravillosas de la faz de la Tierra pueden llegar a apreciar con sus almas y corazones. Y Miku es una de ellas. Es el ser más hermoso y maravilloso que he visto en mi vida.

Por eso estaba furioso y decidido a darles su merecido, pero una mano sobre la manga de mi camisa me hizo retroceder. Ella me había detenido.

— Déjalos... no valen la pena — me susurró con su voz delicada, aunque un poco decepcionada. No quería que se sintiera así, y menos por unos estúpidos como ellos que no entendían su belleza y amor a la música. —. Les haremos saber... ¡Que nuestro sueño no es tonto! — gritó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero llena de entusiasmo. — Y no podrán burlarse de nosotros nunca más. Se los demostraremos. ¿Ne, Mikuo? — Yo asentí en completo silencio. Así eran mis respuestas cuando hablábamos de SU sueño.

Pues bueno, no podía emocionarme como ella, aunque admito que en mi interior algo se sintió... re confortable, tal vez.

Ambos corrimos hacia nuestro próximo y aburrido destino; el salón de clases. Habíamos recorrido toda la preparatoria y nada. ¡Nada! En fin, teníamos que apresurarnos. Quedaba una semana solamente para poder encontrar a los siguientes integrantes y no creía que lo lograríamos. Pero ese día no habíamos encontrado a nadie, por lo que estábamos a punto de rendirnos. Hasta que un milagro, un frío e inexpresivo, pero dulce milagro apareció ante nosotros.

IA Aria* sería nuestra primera integrante y quién quita, nuestra amiga. ¡Augh! Era obvio que yo no buscaba amigos y menos alguien como ella, pero si sabía de música no me quejaría para nada.

Mi hermana y yo la vimos justo cuando nos íbamos a retirar de la preparatoria. Estaba sentada en una banca cerca de la vereda, posiblemente esperando a que la vinieran a buscar. Ya era tarde, creía yo, ya que habíamos sido los últimos en salir.

Su cabello era de color raro (no es como si yo lo tuviera normal...). Era rubio, tirando a rosado, pero de un tono bastante claro, si bien recuerdo. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, tan profundos y tan misteriosos, a cualquiera le daban intriga realmente. A Miku le llamó la atención que en la mirada de aquella chica se reflejaba notoriamente, la soledad. Lo mismo noté yo, pero decidí ignorarlo. No era como si me importara.

A penas nos acercamos un poco pudimos escuchar como claramente tarareaba la estrofa de una amarga y melancólica, pero a la vez tranquila, canción. Su voz era delicada, suave y profunda. No parecía tener expresión alguna en su rostro, salvo una de melancolía que parecía que pegaba a la perfección con el bello sonido que salía de sus labios. Seguramente era algo original y una parte de mi ansiaba poder saber la letra, que de seguro sería bastante interesante, aunque era raro que me interesara en algo además de mi hermana, mi madre y mi mismo.

— ¡Hey, tú! — llamó vanamente Miku, pues se notaba a leguas que la de cabellos claros estaba abstraída en su propio mundo. Pero eso no impidió que mi hermana se abalanzara sobre ella, sacándola por completo de su trance. Miku pareció divertirse cuando IA se exaltó tanto que por un mal movimiento, ambas cayeron de espaldas al suelo. — ¡Ja, que divertido! — Rió Miku, aunque yo no le veía nada de divertido.

La chica de cabellos claros se alejó efusivamente de Miku, cuando ésta intentó acercarse y abrazarla. Eso había decepcionado levemente a Miku, y se ve que la otra también lo notó, porque enseguida se arrepintió de su inconsciente acto. O tal vez fue por la mirada de rabia que le mande... quién sabe.

— Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune y él es mi hermano gemelo, Mikuo Hatsune — Miku nos presentó y sonrió con aquella verdadera alegría que irradiaba todo el tiempo. Dios, ¿Acaso tenía permitido ser tan dulce y linda? Aunque sí que era chillona y testaruda, e infantil, y... y... muchas cosas que no nombraré.

IA dudó unos momentos en extender su mano y entrelazarla con la de Miku, y dudo que haya pensado muy poco en eso, ya que cuando se decidió habían pasado unos cinco minutos y el cielo se oscurecía levemente.

— Mm... IA Aria — susurró en un tono tranquilo. Quizás nunca había pensado en esto, pero cuando se estrecharon las manos, no pude evitar que un pensamiento se metiera en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué ellas se habían vuelto amigas, aún siendo tan diferentes? Claro que en este momento aún no lo eran, pero pronto se convertirían en las mejores amigas. Entonces... si IA era tan tranquila, seria, vivaz y callada, hasta inexpresiva, y Miku era todo lo contrario; hiperactiva, infantil, testaruda y chillona, ¿Cómo lograron entenderse tan bien? … Sólo Dios lo sabe, estoy seguro.

— IA-chan, es un nombre bonito — dijo Miku, junto a una de esas hermosas sonrisas que sólo ella sabe hacer.

— IA, sólo IA — aclaró, sin sonar ofendida ni nada. Aunque es cierto que usar el diminutivo 'Chan' no es algo que acepte cualquiera. Es más, detesto cuando tratan de nombrarme así.

— Está bien, IA — Miku soltó una tierna risilla y se dispuso a entablar conversación con IA. Hablaron y hablaron de no sé qué cosas, pues no estaba prestando mucha (nada, en realidad) atención a dicha charla. Pero eso ni lo habían notado. En pocos minutos, Miku logró sonsacarle varias sonrisas, aunque leves. IA no se veía como alguien a quien le gustara hablar, pero para mi sorpresa, supo mantener el ritmo de la conversación, sin hablar demasiado. Comentaba cosas, sin ser demasiado directa o explicita; Se quedaba callada cuando no tenía nada más que comentar, a esperar que Miku preguntara o hablara de algo en específico. Me miró de reojo un par de veces, en las que la ignoré olímpicamente. No tenía porqué llevarme bien con una extraña, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ella tampoco lo tenía, o al menos eso presentí. Miku notó la curiosidad reflejada en la solitaria mirada de IA por lo que prácticamente, la obligó a indagar sobre mí. No me sentí molesto ni fastidiado, lo cual fue raro en mí. Pero la tranquilidad de esa chica me daba una extraña... tranquilidad.

— Y dime, IA. ¿Te interesa la música? — pregunté al ver que ya no había tema para hablar, y al parecer a mi hermanita se le había olvidado el porqué estábamos hablando con aquella extraña, aunque ahora no lo era tanto.

— Sí, me encanta — respondió IA, casi automáticamente. Si no fuera porque la veía respirar y su mirada reflejaba vida muerta, hubiera creído que se trataba de un robot por la rapidez de su respuesta. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar lo que pregunté, y menos había prestado atención a mi tono de 'No me interesa tu respuesta'.

— Vaya... — me dediqué a responder de forma cortadora, para que no se hiciera ideas raras sobre mí. NO me interesaba la música y NO quería saber nada de ella.

— A mí también me encanta — comentó Miku, con un tono dulce y divertido. IA le sonrió levemente. Se ve que la música si puede llegar a los corazones de personas como ellas. —. Por cierto... ¿Qué era lo que tarareabas hace rato? — preguntó, con indudable curiosidad. La verdad es que eso sí me llamaba la atención, en especial porque era muy melancólica y transmitía un mensaje oculto, el cual no pude descifrar.

La mirada de IA se oscureció levemente. Parecía recordar algo doloroso, algo triste, pero a la vez, una calidez exteriorizaba su ser que no pude evitar sentirme bastante confundido.

— Una canción que significa mucho para mi... — contestó con simpleza, a la par que una sonrisa se asomaba lenta y levemente por sobre sus rosados labios. Sus azulados ojos desprendían una naturaleza solitaria y aislada a los demás que te confundía y alejaba de ella, pero por alguna extraña razón yo me sentí más atraído a ella, al igual que mi hermana. Se notaba que IA era una persona en la cual podíamos confiar, aunque no la conocíamos para nada.

Me limité a sonreír fraternalmente y revolver los claros cabellos de IA con cariño, hace poco la conocía y ya me caía bien. Mi hermana sonrió con entusiasmo, como si recordara algo y sólo entonces pude entender qué.

— Ne, ne IA. ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestro club? — ofreció Miku, con un entusiasmo innegable. Era obvio que IA no se iba a negar, pero por las dudas le envié una mirada, presionándola a decir que sí. Ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera me devolvió la mirada, sólo se quedo pensativa unos minutos que a mí, me parecían eternos.

Permanecimos así, hasta que otros cinco minutos después de que mi hermana estornudara y yo le dijera 'Jódete por comer helado en remera mangas cortas, siendo que aunque estamos en Verano, hacían 10 grados', una Minivan Suzuki negra y lujosa se estacionó frente a nosotros. De ella salió un hombre castaño vestido completamente de negro, junto a ligeros tonos rojizos. Dudé un momento sobre quién era, pero al ver como IA recogía su mochila que extrañamente era escocesa (negra con cuadros rojos), supe inmediatamente quién era él: Un guardaespaldas, era obvio. Y lo único que encontraba posible para eso era algo que no me había esperado.

_Una niña rica._

— Es hora de irme — se despidió IA, dirigiéndose hacia ese tipo cuyo nombre desconocía. Ella parecía tener muy buena relación con él, puesto que se saludaron amablemente. Pero antes de subirse a esa oscura camioneta, se giró hacia nosotros, con una invisible sonrisa. —. Sí, quiero ser parte de su Club. Sería todo un placer, Miku, Mikuo — Y con una pequeña reverencia, incluido a su tono frívolo, se despidió de forma clara, aunque Miku y yo sonreímos abiertamente. Sin dudas podía ser inexpresiva, pero era buena chica.

— Ah, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero... — Miré a mi hermana prestando absoluta atención a sus palabras. —, prefiero las Minivans Toyota, son mejores — Miku formó un ligero puchero, mientras mi rostro se tornaba a una cara de póquer increíble.

¿Cómo es que lo único a lo que había prestado verdadera atención fuera la marca y patente? Bueno, era algo que sólo mi adorada hermanita habría logrado pensar.

Suspiré profundamente, mientras caminábamos tranquilamente a casa. Era bastante tarde, las siete y media de la tarde, para ser exactos. Pero el tiempo junto a IA había pasado demasiado rápido, y habíamos salido beneficiados. Ya teníamos nuestra primera integrante del club. Ahora sólo faltaban tres integrantes más y podría comenzar a volver su sueño realidad. Sabía que tardaría un tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo si era para estar junto a ella, para ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más y como su felicidad rebosada por todos lados, a toda hora, en todo lugar. Eso era lo que más me encantaba de consentirla y hacerla feliz, las sonrisas llenas de felicidad y alegría que me regalaba.

Como sea, eran casi las ocho y si llegábamos tarde, mamá nos regañaría, o aún peor, se preocuparía de que no volviéramos a tiempo, y eso era lo que menos quería hacer; preocuparla. Sabía desde chico el delicado estado de salud de mamá y también estaba el de Miku, aunque no tan grave como el de ella.

Ah, teníamos que correr si queríamos llegar antes de las ocho.

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente y no lograba pegar un ojo en todo lo que llevaba acostado, lo cual era hora y media. Estaba muy cansado.

A penas había llegado de casa, me encontré con mamá tirada en el sillón durmiendo plácidamente. Su cabello aguamarina caía sobre sus pequeños hombros, mientras su brazo derecho sostenía el control remoto que reposaba sobre su pecho. Tenía las mejillas húmedas, signo que claramente significaba que estuvo llorando. Eso me dolía, pues sabía perfectamente las razones de su llanto. Luego de ayudarla a llegar a su habitación y recostarla entre las azuladas frazadas, le preparé una rica sopa la cual se tomó gustosa, para después descansar pacíficamente en su habitación.

Mi hermana y yo cenamos tranquilos y solos, como ya era una horrenda costumbre. Observé como en la mirada de Miku habían rastros de tristeza y... ¿melancolía? Quizás, por lo que decidí cambiar rápidamente de tema.

— Mañana seguiremos insistiendo con... nu-nuestro club — Está bien, lo admito; Me costó decir la palabra 'Nuestro', porque yo no lo creía mío, sino de ella. Todo eso era de ella y en cierta rara forma, así me sentía mejor. Pero por supuesto, no podía decirle eso a ella. Sería como romperle el corazón en mil quinientos pedazos, imposibles de volver a reparar. —. Ya verás como conseguiremos los otros tres integrantes — la alenté, mientras formaba una sincera y agradable sonrisa en mi rostro, o al menos eso esperé cuando realicé ese acto. Al parecer había logrado mi cometido porque una sonrisa verdaderamente entusiasta se había formado en sus aterciopelados labios. Ah, me preguntaba qué tan hermoso podría ser posar mis labios sobre los suyos... ¿Hermoso, precioso, un roce celestial? Pero me di una cachetada mental que me sacó de mi trance antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón! — exclamó, parándose decididamente (y de forma apurada) de su silla. — ¡Esto es sólo el comienzo! Le demostraremos al mundo nuestro talento — Rápidamente rodeó la mesa de madera, que contenía un mantel a cuadros negros y blancos, y se posiciono sobre mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Yo me quedé inmutado por unos momentos, producto de la sorpresa, pero cuando pude reaccionar, me encontraba correspondiendo al abrazo casi con la misma fuerza. Su aroma a puerros era realmente exquisito, con tan sólo olerlo sentía mi mundo revolverse por completo. Los latidos de mi corazón eran controlados solamente porque mi mente seguía cuerda y le recordaba a cada momento que no podía, que éramos hermanos y por lo tanto, era imposible. Pero aunque no lo fuera, me conformaba con oler su delicioso aroma, abrazar su delicada y tersa piel, escuchar sus gritos de emoción y alegría, y por sobre todas las cosas apreciar esas adorables sonrisas, junto a esos hermosos ojos aguamarina, que me regalaba sólo a mí, que me miraban sólo a mí.

Eso por el momento, era más que suficiente.

* * *

*_IA Aria: _El nombre verdadero de esta Vocaloid es solamente IA. Yo uso el Aria del nombre del producto: _-Aria On The Planetes-,_ como su apellido.

* * *

**Capítulo Actualizado el 24/10/13. **

Awws, creo que me salió tierno -3- Me gusto narrar los sentimientos de Mikuo por la música (y por Miku xD). Fue maravilloso escribirlo, por eso me emocioné tanto TvT Creo que empezaré a actualizar este fanfic más seguido, porque sinceramente, lo amo!

**ErzaScarlet-Sama; **Oh, sí! El helado de puerros es lo mejor que hay (? Okno xD

**NekoVampirezaChibiGirl; **¡¿TE GUSTA DEATH NOTE!? Chocalas, eres genial *u* -Le ofrece su puño- (? Oh, ¿tu sueño es ser cantante? Qué lindo OvO Algún día quizá podrás cumplirlo, sólo pon todo tu esfuerzo ;) ¿Tienes sospechas? Mm... Muero por saber cuáles son, pero como casi siempre (CASI XD) aciertas... tengo miedo de que lo que digas se cumpla (? Ahqe xD IA-chan es la primera integrante (*v*)/ Bye~

**Yoshina Rin; **Uy, sí! Yo también ya quiero que empiece el Incesto OvO Ah cierto, también voy a contestar tu review de 'Absurda Oscuridad' porque tienes cerrado el PM y no pude responderlo antes ewe ¡AMO A LOS UTAITES! Ahhh! Cantan genial! La verdad, me dolió escribir ese final, en especial porque amo a mi Soraru ;A; Y sí, obvio que podemos ser amigas OwO Sería muy divertido :D Y veremos, si más adelante se da la oportunidad me gustaría escribir algo juntas... Sobre darte mi face... esto... Es secreto (cofcof, ahí se muestra mi apellido ewe) pero si quieres yo te busco y te agrego OuO ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

**Alice0623; **Sí, hay mucha tos, es que estoy enferma ewe (? xD El primer integrante es IA, espero que te haya gustado este cap nvn!

**Lala Pou; **Tus chistes no me hacen ninguna gracia ¬¬ ewe Nunca más voy a pedirte que dejes review .l. (? Igual está bien xD Me alegro que por lo menos me digas que está buena nvn

Dejen review, de verdad me hacen felices y aumentan la inspiración de esta autora, ya que: **REVIEWS = Felicidad de la Autora = Inspiración = Nuevo cap! **(Además pongan la historia en **FAVS**).

Eso es todo, amigos! Los quiero mucho y disculpen el atraso en subir el capi!

¡Hasta el prox. cap!


	4. 2da Integrante: Megurine Luka

**Vocaloid, sus personajes y sus Fanmades no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**(POV's Miku)**

Mi corazón casi se salió de su lugar al despertarme. Había tenido un sueño… raro. Muy raro. En él, estaba abrazada a mi hermano, mientras él me cantaba una tierna canción de amor, que me hacía sentir una extraña sensación de calor en mis mejillas y una punzada dulce en mi pecho. No entendía la razón de ello y simplemente no lograba comprender el por qué. Siempre que estaba muy cerca de mi hermano, mi pecho latía rápidamente y un calor re confortable embriagaba mi alma.

Lo más importante para mí, era cumplir mi sueño, junto a mi adorado hermano. Sabía que eso no era lo que él más añoraba, pero cada vez que trataba de decirle que no tenía que obligarse a seguir el camino que yo quería, me callaba cambiando de tema o restándole importancia. Eso no me gustaba. Yo quería que Mikuo fuera feliz costara lo que costara, pero… ¿Y si la música no era su sueño, cuál era? Esa pregunta siempre se formulaba en mi mente, mas nunca obtuve una clara respuesta.

Era algo que yo no sabía.

Ahora me encontraba en la escuela, lejos de mi hermano y de ese extraño sueño.

— ¿No te molesta tener el cabello tan largo, IA? — le pregunté a mi nueva amiga, viendo su extenso y liso cabello pálido.

Nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria, mientras charlábamos animadamente. El color blanco de la cerámica en el suelo, contrastaba idealmente con el color bordo que pintaba las paredes. Pasamos caminando al lado de unas placas enmarcadas, pegadas a la pared izquierda; Eran doradas y brillaban como unas estrellas. En ellas venían incrustados los nombres y cursos de los alumnos ya graduados, que marcaron historia en la institución por alguna razón que desconozco, pero cada uno había hecho lo suyo. Inclusive había placas de clubes que lograron algún acontecimiento importante, o simplemente fueron exitosos. No sé si eran celos o admiración, pero yo quería ser como ellos, quería lograr ser exitosa o que, simplemente, me recordaran como algo más que una vaga idea de una alumna chillona e infantil.

IA me miró detenidamente, cuando me detuve frente a esas placas. Yo la ignoré por accidente, hasta que su respuesta me devolvió a la realidad.

— No, no molesta — contestó con simpleza. —. ¿Y a ti? — Sonreí y negué levemente; Tampoco me molestaba.

— Creo que fue una pregunta tonta ¿No? — Solté una risilla divertida y seguí el camino hacia nuestro salón.

Resultaba que extrañamente, esa chica de lindos ojos azules, desde comienzo de año (sólo un mes), había estado en el mismo grado que yo. No sé cómo nunca lo noté, ni siquiera sentí haberla visto antes. Eso me resultaba extraño, pero como yo era despistada no me sorprendió mucho. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que Mikuo, el tan atento y observador de Mikuo, no la había notado tampoco. Ok, eso sí que era raro, hasta daba miedo. IA tenía la ¿Cualidad?, ¿Defecto?, de pasar desapercibida delante de los demás. ¡Pero desapercibida mal! Nadie la veía, la notaba o siquiera le hablaba. Era como si fuera invisible.

— Miku, estás ausente — La miré con desconcierto. ¿Ausente? ¿Yo? Raro. —. ¿Pasa algo? — Su tono de voz empleado fue frío, pero a la vez era como si estuviera… preocupada. Negué rápidamente; no quería que se preocupara por las tonterías que rondaban mi cabeza.

— Ne, IA — la llamé. La de ojos zafiros me observó con atención. —. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la música? — La verdad es que sólo buscaba cambiar de tema, pero una parte de mí sentía curiosidad por su respuesta.

Ella sólo se me quedó viendo unos segundos más, antes de responder.

— Expresarme — soltó sin más. Ya sabía yo que IA era de pocas palabras, pero su respuesta me había dejado impresionada.

¿_Expresarse_? En realidad, era una profunda e interesante respuesta. Yo adoraba la música por diversas cosas, entra ellas estaba mi adorado Mikuo. Sentía que cuando cantaba, lo demás desaparecía, sólo era yo y mi hermano a mi lado. Ya no sentía tristeza por mi madre, ni dolor por mi padre, todo lo que sentía era paz. Quizás a eso se refería mi amiga. Ella buscaba expresar todo lo que no podía decir con palabras, mediante la música. Mediante ella, podía ser ella misma y decir todo lo que pensaba y quería, cosa que con palabras no lograba. Simplemente era la música su único método de expresión. Me daba cierta tristeza que eso fuese así, y más porque en ese momento no sabía el porqué.

— Ya veo… — susurré para mí misma. IA dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta corrediza del salón de clases, antes de volverla hacia mí.

— Miku, ¿Yo soy la primera integrante de tu club? — me preguntó con un atisbo de ilusión en su mirada azulada. Yo me sentí impresionada por tal pregunta, pero simplemente comprendí que lo que ella buscaba era un acierto. Quería sentirse especial al menos una vez, quería que yo le dijera que era especial para mí, para el club.

— Sí — respondí con una sonrisa. —, y eso te vuelve especial — Vi como sus ojos se iluminaron al escucharme decir eso, lo que provocó que soltara una corta risa divertida. IA me miró y sonrió levemente, para luego ambas entrar al salón, donde mi hermano nos esperaba, notoriamente aburrido.

Nos aproximamos a él, para asustarlo, o esa era mi idea, ya que Mikuo se había dado cuenta de mi presencia desde mi llegada. Maldije por lo bajo, de forma divertida para hacer que Mikuo e IA sonrieran, y así lo hicieron. Estábamos entusiasmados, pues hoy seguiríamos con nuestra búsqueda de integrantes para el club, que aún ni nombre tenía. No había mucha gente interesada y eso lo sabía de sobra, pero aún así yo estaba feliz, entusiasmada, por lo que seguiría intentando e intentando, e intentando hasta no poder más, porque era mí sueño y lo cumpliría a toda costa. Además con IA y Mikuo a mi lado, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, y era así. Ellos me daban fuerza, la necesaria como para seguir adelante a pesar de que alguien normal ya se hubiera rendido. Yo era muy testaruda y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de formar mi club. Sólo una semana y media más, era el tiempo que nos quedaba para encontrar a los tres restantes, pero no iba a ser nada fácil. Igualmente no perdí las esperanzas, luchaba con mi corazón y la fe en mi música, mi hermano y mi amiga.

— Señorita Hatsune. ¿Hizo usted su tarea? — me preguntó el profesor Kiyoteru con ese tono amable y servicial, a decir verdad, él era ex profesor de música y yo necesitaba un asesor para el club. Pensé, pensé y pensé, miré de reojo a Mikuo e IA, que no entendían lo que pensaba. Tan así estuve hundida en mis pensamientos muchos minutos, que no noté cuando Kiyoteru llamaba mi nombre muchísimas veces, sin perder la eterna paciencia que tenía. Cuando por fin salí de mis pensamientos, me levanté de mi asiento con tal entusiasmo que el profesor retrocedió.

— ¡Sí, la hice! — contesté rápidamente, curvando mis labios en una sonrisa, sin mostrar mi perlados dientes. Al principio pensaba gritarle que fuera nuestro asesor, pero luego recordé que no podía pedirle eso, a menos que… tuviese mis seis integrantes. Kiyoteru asintió, mientras anotaba algo en el temario. Suspiré y me senté en mi asiento, haciendo ruidos sordos. Mikuo soltó una risilla divertida, gracias a mi infantil comportamiento. Yo me limité a hacer puchero, mientras IA dibujaba algo en su libreta.

Así pasó la hora de literatura, concedida por nuestro profesor Kiyoteru-sensei. Cuando escuché el timbre sonar, sonreí abiertamente, tomando a Mikuo e IA de los brazos para salir de ahí.

Ellos me miraron con expresión confundida, uno un poco molesto y otra un poco desganada. Les sonreí a ambos cuando llegamos al patio descubierto y me senté en una banca solitaria que se encontraba allí. Ambos se miraron y luego me miraron a mí, en busca de una explicación.

— Tenemos que idear planes para conseguir integrantes — dije tratando de sonar seria, aunque el atisbo de diversión en mi tono me delató. —. Necesitamos estrategias — agregué mientras miraba hacia no sé dónde, poniendo mi mano en mi mentón, para hacer una pose pensativa. Mikuo sonrió levemente.

— ¿Y qué es lo que planea tu mente? — preguntó, sentándose a mi lado, mientras con su dedo índice apuntaba a mi sien. IA lo prosiguió con un asentimiento, sentándose también a mi lado, pero izquierdo. Yo me puse pensativa otra vez, porque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que podríamos hacer.

— S-siendo sincera… — susurré, un tanto nerviosa. — No tengo ni la menor idea — dije sonriente, viendo la cara de póquer que Mikuo puso, para luego suspirar con pesadez, IA simplemente asintió.

— Ya probamos con los carteles, pero no funcionó del todo — susurró Mikuo, buscando alguna propuesta. IA se quedó callada para mi gran sorpresa, pensé que tal vez acotaría algo sobre el tema, pero se mantuvo tranquila todo el tiempo.

— Sí, quizás deberíamos tratar algo diferente, algo grande, enorme y resaltante — propuse, pensando claramente qué podríamos hacer. IA me miró, pero no dijo nada. —. O quizás lo mejor sería hacer algo más discreto — me contradije a mi misma porque con total sinceridad, no sabía que debía hacer. Pero por suerte tenía a mi hermano y mi amiga, ellos eran los mejores, y lo siguen siendo.

— Te dejo la decisión a ti — me dijo mi hermano hincándose de hombros.

— Tienes razón — susurró IA, luego de diez minutos en silencio. Por un momento pensé que se dirigía a Mikuo, pero al ver sus azules orbes me di cuenta de que me hablaba a mí. —. Deberíamos hacer algo discreto — susurró luego de ver mi mirada confundida. Eso me había tomado por sorpresa ya que por un momento creí que lo mejor sería hacer un show impresionante, con fuegos artificiales y demás.

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunté con dudas, creía en lo que decía mi amiga, pero dudaba un poco, pues tenía miedo de que no resultara como esperaba. Ella por el contrario de lo que pensé que haría, asintió y me miró fijamente, como tratando de transmitirme un mensaje oculto, el cual, por razones obvias, no entendí.

— Sí — me dijo con firmeza, tal era que tuve que sostenerme de la banca para no flagear. —. Date cuenta de esto; estamos en una situación riesgosa, pero aún tenemos tiempo. Necesitamos aprovecharlo al máximo, pero sin destacar demasiado — me explicó, aunque yo estaba demasiado impresionada por la cantidad de palabras que salían de su boca. Me hubiera desmayado si no fuese porque ella aún conservaba su tono inexpresivo. —. ¿Me entiendes?

— Creo que yo sí — interrumpió mi hermano con una sonrisa en sus labios. —. Lo que tú crees que es mejor hacer es pasar desapercibidos, para que piensen que nos hemos rendido, pero cuando tengamos a los tres integrantes restantes y seamos un club verdadero, daremos el golpe verdadero, el verdadero show impresionante. Les haremos callar toda la mierda que hablan de nosotros ¿Cierto? — preguntó mi hermano, estando muy seguro de lo que decía. IA asintió con una media sonrisa imperceptible, a lo que yo solté un suspiro de impresión.

— Eso… — susurré con impresión. Claramente no me esperaba que IA tuviera una genial idea, era perfecto. — Es… ¡Genial, perfecto! ¡Tienes razón IA! — grité llena de emoción y entusiasmo. Era perfecto, seríamos invisibles y les daríamos a todos la sorpresa de sus vidas. Me abracé a IA con alegría y algo de fuerza, a lo que ella correspondió alegremente. — Esto será perfecto, como si fuéramos ninjas — dije sonriente, mientras ellos devolvían la sonrisa con igual entusiasmo. Mikuo no parecía estar insatisfecho o molesto con esta idea, quizás porque no quería resaltar en algo que no quería hacer realmente, pero al ver esos ojos aguamarinas rebosantes de felicidad me di cuenta de que quizás solamente quería mentirse a sí mismo. Y es que yo siempre vi la especial conexión que tiene él con la música, a pesar de que intente negarlo.

Los tres sonreímos porque estábamos felices, así comenzamos nuestro plan de pasar desapercibidos.

* * *

— Ah, es imposible. ¡No puedo! — grité exasperada. Ese tonto problema de matemática era horrible, terrible, ¡Espeluznante!, pero más que nada; ¡Imposible de resolver! Solté un largo suspiro, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados que se apoyaban sobre la mesa donde trataba de hacer la tarea. No sabía por qué, pero me era completamente imposible resolver las consignas que la profe de matemática o la de algebra, nos daba. Me sentía derrotada, sólo por ese tonto problema. Pero no era mi culpa, simplemente no lograba entender esos pasos que había que hacer y esos signos raros que en su momento copié.

De repente sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, mas no quise voltearme. Ya sabía de memoria que era mi adorado gemelo.

— ¿No puedes resolverlo? — me preguntó. De seguro tenía una sonrisa socarrona en ese momento, pues su tono demostraba diversión, pero a la vez tranquilidad. Yo simplemente negué levemente con mi cabeza. — Ah, no se puede hacer nada contigo — dijo con simpleza, para luego agarrar el lápiz que estaba entre mis dedos y comenzar a escribir algo en una de las hojas a cuadros, que se hallaba limpia. —. Ven, yo te enseñaré, tonta — me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, aunque podía observar que bajo sus ojos yacían unas notables ojeras, producto de que últimamente la enfermedad de mamá no mejoraba y él tenía que pasarse noches cuidándola. Y ahora encima, tenía que ayudarme. No me parecía justo, por lo que traté de negarme.

— N-no hace fa-falta, Mi-Mikuo — traté, pero el frunció el ceño, explicándome todo detalladamente. De su boca salían cosas difíciles de comprender, pero debido a las veces que lo repitió y la forma sencilla que utilizó para explicarme, me pareció una tontería que hasta un nene de primero sabría hacer. Porque sí, eran… las tontas fracciones que nunca pude entender, pero no sólo eso. También estaba el equivalente de todo eso, las divisiones y multiplicaciones, la potencia de ellas, la raíz y todo lo que implicaba, por lo que, tantas cosas mezcladas, me mareaban en sobremanera.

— ¿Ves? No es tan complicado — dijo Mikuo, con una clara y brillante sonrisa, seguido de un bostezo debido al cansancio. Yo asentí, bastante contenta de que me ayudara, aunque culpable por quitarle el tiempo de sueño. —. Ya es tarde, ve a dormir. Yo apagaré las luces — avisó, pero antes de salir por aquella puerta, volteó a verme y me dedicó una bella sonrisa. —. Dulces sueños, Miku.

Sonreí, mientras recibía un tierno beso en la frente y lo veía retirarse por esa puerta de roble negro. Esos besos siempre me alegraban la noche y me hacían tener sueños placenteros, en los que, claro está, él siempre aparecía.

Silenciosamente guardé todo en mi mochila para el día siguiente, me puse mi piyama, que consistía en un short aguamarina con lunares negros y una blusa suelta de igual color, y me acosté en mi cama, arropándome hasta la boca, pues esa noche hacía frío.

Sentí como mi hermano abrió la puerta media hora después, a pesar de que yo estaba casi durmiendo, pues me costaba un poco. Escuché sus pasos hacia mí y sentí como sus labios se posicionaban en mi mejilla izquierda, para luego marcharse a su cama, que estaba casualmente, al lado de la mía. Nuestra casa era chica, ya que no teníamos mucho dinero, pero era acogedora y eso me re confortaba mucho. Por esa razón, tenía que compartir habitación con mi hermano y eso también me re confortaba, además de que me hacía extrañamente feliz tenerlo bien cerca.

— Buenas noches, Mikuo.

* * *

Aquella mañana, IA nos contó su idea, que consistía en esto: Para pasar desapercibidos, era mejor buscar miembros para el club, en silencio, sin alborotar nada, por lo que lo mejor era reclutarlos fijándonos atentamente en todo el alumnado, o en la mayor parte posible, y preguntar, indagar si les gustaba la música o cosas así, para luego hacer la propuesta.  
Para mí y para Mikuo, la idea no sonó nada mal, aunque era agotador preguntar a todos, así que mi hermano dijo que sería mejor buscar en los archivos de la escuela a personas que hayan tenido contacto directo con la música y que, claro, aún estuvieran estudiando en la preparatoria.

— Pero… ¿Cómos le haremos para que nos dejen entrar? — pregunté con confusión, claramente no lo entendía, y parecía que IA tampoco porque asintió dándome la razón. Mikuo suspiró, como si estuviera en frente de unas tontas… ¡Esperen! ¡Yo no soy una tonta!

— No pediremos exactamente un permiso — dijo con malicia mal disimulada. Parecía que le entusiasmaba la idea de entrar a la fuerza. ¡Pero a mí no! No quería hacer las cosas mal.

— ¡Eso está mal, Mikuo! — le regañé a pesar de saber que no me prestaría atención. IA por su parte, se puso del lado de mi hermano.

— Mikuo tiene la razón — susurró IA, mirándome fijamente. —. No nos dejarán entrar sin un permiso y ni se les ocurrirá a los del consejo dárnoslo — me explicó mi amiga, y eso ya lo sabía. Es sólo que no quería hacer las cosas mal, pero al fin y al cabo, me terminé resignando a las ideas maliciosas de mi hermano, además del apoyo que le propinaba IA.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Mikuo nos había arrastrado allí y mágicamente llevaba una llave de la puerta consigo.

— ¡¿C-cómo es que…?! — Pero la mano de Mikuo sobre mi boca, acaparó mi grito.

— Shh, podrían oírnos y no es lo que buscamos —dijo mi hermano, sacando la mano que me impedía hablar. Asentí levemente, para luego ingresar al lugar. Mikuo se apresuró en llegar a un mueble y abrir uno de los cajones, el cual contenía muchos registros archivados por fecha reciente. IA se quedó custodiando la puerta, atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que se acercara a nosotros, echando miradas fijas hacia afuera por el rabillo de donde entra la llave, además de la pequeña ventana que contenía la puerta, a la cual IA llegaba a ver todo más claro. Mientras, Mikuo buscó, buscó y buscó, hasta que sorprendentemente dio con lo que buscaba.

— ¡Acá está! — dijo entusiasta. Observé el papel cuidadosamente, él estaba a punto de abrirlo, unos segundos más y llegaba, pero lo que nos dijo IA nos alarmó.

— Viene alguien, escondámonos — Tal fue mi impacto y miedo de ser encontrada que rápidamente tomé a Mikuo e IA de la mano, llevándolos al gran placar, en el que desgraciadamente no cabíamos los tres. IA me soltó rápidamente la mano y se deslizó como una verdadera ninja, por el suelo, escondiéndose bajo un mueble, acostada en posición fetal. Yo la observé con impresión, pero Mikuo me empujó hacia dentro del mueble de madera, lleno de cosas serviciales para la escuela. El lugar era bastante estrecho, así que tuvimos que ponernos él abajo y yo arriba, en una posición comprometedora. Mikuo me hizo un gesto de silencio a lo que callé instintivamente.

No pude ver quién era la persona que había logrado entrar a la oficina, pero supe que era una chica por el tono de voz empleado al tararear una canción famosa, creo que su nombre era 'Mr. Music' y era muy pegajosa por lo que inconscientemente comencé a tararear en voz baja. La voz de esa muchacha era dulce, pero profundo… Una voz tan linda. Supe entonces que ella tenía que ser parte del club. Traté de decirle a mi hermano, pero éste estaba sosteniéndome de la cintura para que no hiciera un movimiento brusco. Escuché que ella tecleaba cosas en la PC, pero no le presté mucha atención, luego escuché que sonreía levemente y se retiraba. Intenté frenarla, pero no pude. Cuando logré salir, tropecé haciendo que Mikuo callera encima de mí. Era otra pose comprometedora, pero sólo me eche a reír un poco por mi torpeza. Él por el contrario, me miró con intensidad, antes de levantarse.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó IA una vez me levanté. Sonreí, aunque mi uniforme estaba algo desarreglado. Éste consistía en una camisa blanca, con un sweater holgado de color verde militar; una pollera a cuadros escocesa, la cual me quedaba por los muslos, pero sin dejar ver demás; y en los pies unas medias negras y unos zapatos rojos. Era ridículo, pero a mí me gustaba, contrario de lo que muchos pensaban.

— Miren, ésta es la persona que encontré — nos dijo, mientras me entregaba el folder con ganchos que sostenían las notas de la primaria y secundaria, además de otros datos como qué hacía cuando pequeña o de qué trabajaban sus padres. —. Al parecer iba a un coro de niña.

Observé bien la imagen de la persona a quién mi hermano había encontrado. Tenía el cabello rubio, un extraño y claro rubio, al parecer lo llevaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, pero esa imagen era de hace dos años, así que ahora podía tenerlo mucho más largo. Sus ojos eran de un azul destellante, como si lanzara brillo a través de ellos. Era… llamativa y su pose en la foto demostraba que tenía cierto estilo de seducción. Lo que me fascinó fue un ensayo de cuando iba a la primaria. En él, nombraba lo que quería ser de grande y las razones de ello. Ella quería ser cantante, como su madre lo fue en su época porque sentía que, de alguna extraña forma, la música la conectaba a su fallecida mamá. Eso era sin dudas, magnifico, pues ella poseía una razón noble y linda.

— Ella es la persona que estamos buscando — dije estando bastante entusiasmada, pero de pronto la voz de esa chica que hace minutos había estado ahí, me llegó como un mensaje de mi mente. Busqué entre la PC los archivos recién abiertos y descubrí que era un archivo de los alumnos becados, como lo éramos Mikuo y yo, aunque pagamos un poco por mes, para no quedar tan mal. En esa lista había una foto de la moderadora. Su cabello era llamativo, ya que a diferencia del pálido de IA, éste era de un color rosa chicle, un rosado hermoso.

— ¿Qué pasa Miku? — me preguntó IA.

— Ella también es necesaria. La escuché hace unos momentos y su voz es gloriosa — aseguré con escepticismo. Mikuo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y la rubia del archivo? — preguntó mi hermano. Yo sólo tomé el folder en mis manos y lo escondí en el sweater blanco con cuello en forma de V que IA llevaba puesto, ya que el sweater verde militar no le gustaba y llevaba eso en su lugar. No está de más decir que tampoco le tenía aprecio a la camisa y por eso llevaba una remera negra debajo de su sweater. La pollera y los zapatos los usaba sin quejarse, por suerte.

— Listo, ahora vayámonos antes de que nos agarren con las manos en la masa — dije para luego salir con cautela, siendo seguida de ambos. Ahora nos quedaba buscar a la chica de cabellos rosados y hacerla nuestro tercer miembro, ya que no dejaría de buscar hasta dar con ella y lograr que se uniera. Una vez en el patio descubierto, nos propusimos a hablar del tema. —. Bueno, es ahora o nunca. ¡Hay que ir a buscarla! — grité con emoción, IA me apoyó en la situación, pero Mikuo prefería averiguar más de la rubia por lo que nos dejo que fuéramos solas.

Recorrimos casi toda la escuela; aulas y salones, tanto de primer año como de último año, ya que estábamos seguras de que de segundo año no era, además fuimos al comedor, al gimnasio, al patio cubierto. Dios, ¡La preparatoria era gigante! Al final, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero terminamos en el segundo piso del recinto, donde tomaban clases los de tercero. Nos encontrábamos cansadas, así que nos sentamos en medio pasillo, ya que faltaba un poco de tiempo para que sonara el timbre.

— Creo que al final… fue una tonta idea ¿No? — susurré. Por un momento de verdad me creí capaz de encontrar a aquella chica, pero se ve que no era realmente capaz. Sin embargo, IA me miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, lo cual era raro en ella.

— No es así — dijo parándose con prepotencia. —. Seguiremos buscando hasta dar con ella, no permitiré que te rindas, Miku — Sonrió, extendiéndome su mano para que la tomara, y así lo hice. Porque, ¡Ella tenía razón! No debía rendirme, ¡No quería rendirme! Amaba la música y siempre la amaré, así que me juré formar el club sí o sí. Sonreí con entusiasmo antes mis pensamientos.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos IA, tenemos que encontrarla! — grité con emoción, mientras tomaba la mano de IA y la arrastraba por el pasillo, hasta que…

— ¡Ay! — dije al tropezar con alguien en una esquina. — Perdón, no la vi — dije, ya que vi que era una chica, pero tal fue mi sorpresa al ver esa cabellera rosada de la fotografía que casi gritó de la emoción. —. Tú… — susurré, mas no me escuchó, salvo IA que me miró y al ver a la chica, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

— No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Está todo bien — me dijo con un tono de voz dulce y maternal. Era de esas chicas que siempre te sacan una sonrisa con sus dulces palabras, lo comprendí al instante. Lo que llamó mi atención fue el gran estuche que llevaba en sus manos, casi a rastras. A pesar de ser alta (más que IA y yo), ese instrumento musical le llegaba hasta la cabeza. Por lo forma me atreví a juzgar que era un chelo*.

— ¿Tocas el cello? — pregunté con un entusiasmo (el cual sentía muy seguido en ese tiempo) imposible de contener. Ella abrió sus ojos con ligera sorpresa, éstos eran azules, pero a diferencia de los de IA o la chica del folder, tenían un tono cristalino que los hacía suaves y sutiles, pero encantadores. Además, tuve algo de envidia por el buen busto que ella poseía, hasta IA poseía más que yo, aunque menos que esa muchacha.

— Sí, desde pequeña — respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que IA observó el objeto con curiosidad. La de cabellos rosados notó esto y sonrió de nuevo, junto a una ligera risilla. —. Mi nombre es Luka, Megurine Luka. ¿Y el de ustedes? — preguntó, levantándose del suelo donde habíamos permanecidos. Nosotras la copiamos y nos pusimos de pie, algo emocionadas.

— El mío es Miku Hastune y ella es IA Aria — dije felizmente. No tenía la manía de japonizar mi nombre, como muchos hacían, ya que vivíamos en Japón. Pero para mí era pesado el hacerlo. Luka nos volvió a sonreír, mientras nos guiaba a un salón vacío. La seguimos y al entrar, ella saco el pesado instrumento de su estuche.

— Que hermosos nombres — dijo con una verdadera alegría. Luka era verdaderamente un rayo de luz. —. Si no me equivoco, ustedes van a segundo año ¿Cierto? — IA y yo asentimos. — Yo voy a último año, es tan divertido — Soltó una risilla, antes de posicionar bien el objeto en el suelo y regular la altura para su comodidad. —. ¿Les gustaría escuchar una pieza? — nos preguntó, mirándonos con ojos destellantes y lucidos, además de alegres. Yo asentí como niña pequeña, diciendo Sí una y otra vez, e IA simplemente asintió.

Vimos como estaba a punto de rozar las cuerdas con su arco de madera, pero el ruido de la puerta nos logró interrumpir el gran momento. Era nada más y nada menos que…

_Meiko-nee_

* * *

*_Chelo: _También conocido como Cello, pero originalmente llamado Violonchelo, es un instrumento musical de cuerda frotada, perteneciente a la familia del violín. Su ejecutante suele ser llamado Violonchelista o Chelista.

* * *

¡Aquí estoy! Regresé con este cap que me salió lindo, es lo que buscaba. Lo hubiera hecho más largo, pero me tengo que ir a acostar xD Así que espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a los que dejaron review, de verdad me animan el día y los apreció muchísimo, tanto a la persona como al review :D Así que síganlos dejando ya que los reviews son un signo de que les agrada esta historia OuO Y eso me trae inspiración ;) **Reviews = Inspiración **y no se olviden de poner la historia en favoritos, si no lo hicieron ya.

Me ahorro N/A sin contestar los reviews, pero si quieren lo hago por PM, para que no sientan que los olvido, porque no es así, yo los quiero mucho :D

Eso es todo, beshos y ¡Hasta el prox. Cap!


End file.
